Undertale: Chronicle - 9 - End Of Days Part 2: The Darkest Hour
by TheOriginalTale
Summary: WARNING: This story is rated M (16 ) for several scenes that may be triggering or disturbing to some readers including torture, suicide, and other war crimes. The war has officially begun. As the world comes crashing down around Frisk and his friends, it will take everything he has to stay strong enough to keep his hope alive. Another chapter in the Undertale: Chronicle saga.
1. DISCLAIMER

_**WARNING**_

**This story contains scenes that may be triggering or disturbing to some readers including depictions of torture, suicide, and serious war crimes. Reader discretion is advised, proceed at your own risk.**


	2. Raining Fire

Chapter 1

**The ruins of Ebott City - 5:19 PM - 6 hours and 41 seconds before the Extinction**

O-o-o-o-o

His boots struck the ground as he sprinted through the ancient ruins. Frisk gasped as he ducked down, his back striking a fallen stone wall. He clutched the plasma rifle close to him, pushing the helmet atop his head back into place.

He groaned in pain, looking down at the hole in the left side of his abdomen. Smoke and blood still seeped from the wound. He leaned his head back, gritting his teeth as the pain set in again.

"Nnngh…" His groan was drowned out by another explosion nearby. Plasma fire echoed through the ruins and beyond. Fighting through the pain, he poked up over the rocks, opening fire on two Vaerin soldiers. They let out cries of pain as they collapsed, more smoke and sparks rising from where the plasma bolts struck. He ducked back, holding his own wound as he grit his teeth.

He looked up, watching as a dragon plummeted from the sky, two holes in one of its wings. It let out a cry of pain as it slammed into the ground just meters away from Frisk, its rider was nowhere to be found. Frisk grunted as he shuffled over to the dragon, looking at the wounds. He then shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

The dragon growled, then closed its eyes with acceptance. Frisk aimed his rifle at the dragon's head, firing two plasma bolts into it, watching as the dragon turned to dust.

His gaze shot up at an anti-aircraft plasma turret close by. It opened fire, the bolts flying into the thick clouds that hung low over the ground. There was a burst of orange from the obscuring fog, and Frisk heard the whine of a jet engine growing rapidly louder. The burning jet emerged, spiralling towards the ground out of control. Frisk flattened himself, covering his ears as the jet screamed past over his head. It slammed into the ground, the explosion roaring and echoing as the ball of flame rose up into the fading light.

Frisk began to hyperventilate, looking around at the chaos surrounding him. He gulped, struggling to keep his composure. This battle had been lost, but his destination had not yet been reached. He raised his rifle as he heard numerous footsteps approaching. He lowered it immediately when he saw a small squadron appear from the smog, crouching by the same wall as him.

"Where's the Sergeant?!" he barked over the din.

The corporal poked his head over, firing off a volley of plasma fire before ducking back. "Dead! Like the captain!"

Frisk grunted as a plasma bolt struck the stone wall, sending a pebble flying, "Well what do we do?!"

The corporal turned to him. Frisk could tell he was trying to look tough, but he could see the terror in the man's eyes.

"We continue to push forward, try to find a break in the lines, and push them back!"

Frisk grabbed his shoulder before he could jumped out. "Are you nuts?! That's suicide!"

"You have a better idea?!" the man barked. Frisk remained quiet. The soldier nodded. "I thought not. Alright, _LET'S GO!_"

The squadron jumped from cover, charging head-on. Frisk watched through a crack in the wall as a hidden turret immediately opened fire on them, gunning them all down within seconds. Frisk punched the wall in frustration, groaning again as his knuckles began to bleed.

"Dammit…" He glanced back at the bodies, before crawling away from the wall to find another way through, when a horn beeped loudly. He looked up, spying a car pulling up beside him. Frisk scrambled to the back, jumping in before climbing up in the plasma turret on the roof. The driver peeled away.

Immediately they came under fire from a gunship hovering the battlefield above them. Frisk turned the turret, his body jerking back as he opened fire on the deadly machine. Even when the turret jostled and lost its aim as they careened over bumps, he still kept his fingers holding the trigger down.

Plasma bolts struck the ground by the car. Frisk felt a flutter of hope as he saw one of the engines on the gunship sputter, but almost immediately his stomach plummeted again. A lucky plasma bolt blew one of the back tires to shreds, sparks from the rim flew up, hitting the gas tank below the car. An explosion lifted the back of the car up as it started to nose forward, and Frisk ducked back inside.

The car crashed down on its roof, smashing the turret. He heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the gunship moving away. He immediately tried to wrestle his way free of the wreckage, but panic set in as he realized one of his legs was pinned. He screamed out in terror as the fire from the gas edged ever closer towards him.

O-o-o-o-o

**Classified location - 1:12 PM - 1 year, 9 months, 24 days before the Extinction**

O-o-o-o-o

"Yeah, I saw the news report," Frisk spoke into the receiver. "Gouven ended up moving to _their_ side, along with Hocren. The good news, though, is that the countries Vaerin and Kralum joined us."

Toriel's sounded exhausted. "That will not be enough, Frisk, you know as well as I will."

"Well, we will have to hope for the best."

There was a moment of silence. "They have begun to call themselves, 'the Defenders' you know."

Frisk scoffed. "Really? That's rich, considering they're the ones wanting to do the attacking."

Toriel sighed. "They claim to be defending humanity as a whole. From us."

Frisk sat down on the sofa in the safehouse. "Figures they'd try something like that. How've you been holding up? The world of politics treating you alright?" In the light of Asgore's death, Toriel had been forced to reassume the role of queen and take his place as leader of the monsters. Both she and Frisk had discussed privately the benefits of this, rather than a different monster like Undyne becoming leader, who would be next in line after Toriel.

"Asgore was right, politics nowadays are certainly much more complex than they were two hundred years ago. It will take some getting used to."

"Fair enough. Hey, what about Flowey? Have you seen any sign of him yet?"

"Not since he disappeared I am afraid," the worry evident in her voice.

Frisk huffed in frustration. Flowey had vanished seemingly without a trace just days after Asgore's assassination. Nobody had heard anything from him since, or even spotted him. Frisk wanted to make sure he wasn't stirring up trouble. Toriel could almost feel his worry through the phone.

"Are you really surprised, Frisk? He entrusted you with one of his closest secrets, and you told the world about it! Now everyone knows who he really is! It is no surprise he wanted to run."

"What was I supposed to do?! I was under oath!" he asked, helplessly. "Besides, even if I didn't mention it, Mylo would have kept persisting until it came out anyway! I figured I would at least get it over and done with, you know?"

She sighed. "I suppose so, but I doubt Flowey would see it the same way."

Frisk leaned forward, shaking his head. "Well, there is nothing that can be done about that now. Listen, I know you're busy, so I'll let you get back to work."

"Alright, Frisk, we will talk again soon."

"Mhm, talk soon. Bye."

He hung up the phone, putting his head in his hands. A familiar voice echoed in his mind, "There is _something_ that could be done about that, it is only a simple choice."

Frisk looked up, seeing Chara's reflection in the black television screen in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder. The two officers guarding him were thankfully not within earshot. He kept his voice low.

"I made a promise to Sans that I would not reset no matter what happened."

Chara tilted her head. "That was twenty years ago, partner. One might argue that circumstances now are quite different. And who knows? Perhaps a quick jump back may help. We could simply reset back to before the trial. Devise a new strategy. Now we know what they mean to use."

Frisk shook his head, remembering Sans's words. "kid, just...trust me. you may think nothin' changes, but when you go back...it's always different. It's never the same twice in a row, and when enough resets go by, sometimes it...it can really mess with your head. just, trust me on this one, alright?"

As though Chara could hear his thoughts, she rolled her eyes. "You should not take everything he says so seriously. You forget that his only occupation is running a podcast where he tells bad puns for an hour. He naps for much of the rest of the day. I would hardly consider him an expert on this material."

"I made a promise, and I am sticking to it. End of discussion," he said with a glare.

"If you say so. Should you change your mind I will be here." Her face vanished from the screen. One of the officers walked in curiously.

"Who were you talking to there?"

He frowned, noting the phone beside Frisk, who sighed. "Just myself I guess." The officer shrugged, and wandered away. Frisk tapped his fingers against his chin, his brow furrowed as he remained deep in thought.


	3. Preparing For War

**City of Ebott - 2:00 PM - 1 year, 9 months, 20 days before the Extinction**

* * *

Toriel stepped out of the car, tucking the laptop under her arm as she locked the door, and entered the Ebott Town Hall. Matthias met her in the lobby, nodding politely.

"Lady Toriel."

They walked through the hallways, heading for the conference room. "I must admit, it is strange hearing my royal title again, Minister Hemmingway. I never knew I would have to bear it again."

"But officially you were the second in command of the throne after his majesty! Who did you assume would take the crown?"

Toriel shrugged helplessly. "I suppose I assumed Captain Vernilot would take control."

Matthias chuckled. "I remember the discussions I had with Asgore about that. But...we both agreed she was a little too...emotional to properly lead."

Toriel giggled. "Oh, yes." There was another reason why Undyne wasn't ruling over the monsters. If humans found out that a monster that had killed children had gained the throne instead of the former queen, there would be mass riots. As such, Toriel had volunteered to fill the massive shoes left behind. Undyne had also been fired from the police force as soon as the trial had been completed, and she now worked full-time as Toriel's bodyguard; but today, Undyne had errands Toriel wanted her to run instead.

They walked into the conference room. Matthias had already set up several other laptops set up around the large table. The laptops were connected to one large conference call between the other reserve governors, as well as their corresponding nation's leaders. Toriel opened her own laptop, and a few minutes later Frisk's face appeared on the screen, a solemn expression on his face. She and Matthias sat down at the head of the table.

"I want to take the time to thank all of you for joining us," Matthias began. "I realize many of you are busy with other matters concerning the war and preparations, so we shall try and make this quick. Can we start with going around and introducing ourselves to others for those that are not familiar?"

One of the monsters, a griffon, began. "My name is Ikril Whitthorn, I am the governor of the Kralum reserve."

The next monster to speak was a water elemental. "I'm Raynald Aldis, governor of the Estines reserve."

"Lady Toriel Dreemurr, queen and current ruler of all monsters, and governor of the Reston reserve."

"Matthias Hemmingway, prime minister of Reston."

"Hamilton Wright, president of Kralum." He was a younger man, who had just been elected into office a year prior.

"Kara Sutton, president of Estines."

"Frisk Dreemurr, international representative and ambassador of monsterkind."

"Now that we all know each other, we best get right into business," Mattias continued. "With war being declared on a global scale, we must assume that the three reserves will be the primary targets. The objective of the Defenders is, of course, to exterminate all monsters around the world. Seeing as monsters do not have a military of their own, it comes down to us to help ensure that this does not happen.

"I, myself, have begun allowing monsters to enlist in the Reston Armed Forces. Already several flying monsters such as griffons, dragons, and other aerial beasts have joined the Reston Sky Army to fly alongside our fighters. We are, of course, east of the Niadurn Mountain Range, so we will likely not be in immediate danger. President Wright, Kralum is the most threatened right now of our allies, what preparations have you made?"

The president leaned forward. "I fear, not enough. We have begun making fortifications around the Kralum Reserve, thank you Governor Whitthorn for being so cooperative with us. Military checkpoints have been established on all entry points, ensuring that any visitors going _into_ the reserve are searched. Monster residents are, of course, allowed through with no search, seeing as it is their home.

We've assumed that the attacks will consist of large bombing raids, so we have set up several anti-aircraft cannon stations in and around the reserve, along with spotlights at night for maximum defense, but not all the defenses have been set up yet, and such fortifications do take considerable time to prepare. Intelligence has revealed that the Defenders are already on the move. We may not be able to get all our defenses set up in time."

Matthias nodded. "Just keep working as best as you can. The fact that you are making an effort is enough. President Sutton, what about you?"

"Unlike Kralum and Reston, Estines does not, and never has had, a fully fleshed out military. Instead, we have volunteers making the Estines Civil Defense Force. They are few in numbers, and as I said, our soldiers are not employed. As such, we are extremely vulnerable to any kind of invasion."

Matthias looked thoughtful. "I will speak with General Wyatt Stone. Perhaps we can spare a few divisions to aid in defense."

"I would greatly appreciate this."

Frisk spoke up, "You will have to forgive me, but I am still quite skeptical of our defenses, particularly with your military checkpoints, President Wright. It is no secret that Asgore's assassination was conducted by trained military assassins who were bribed to commit the murder and treason in Ebott, and in broad daylight. How do we know that your soldiers have not also been compromised? I imagine none of us want our own soldiers suddenly turning their guns on those who they are supposed to be defending."

Hamilton nodded, tapping his fingers together. "I realize this, which is why the soldiers manning these checkpoints have been hand-chosen by myself. Every conceivable background check I could possibly run has been run on them. If there is even the slightest _chance_ of foul play, the thought has never crossed these soldiers' minds."

Toriel nodded. "I would hope so, President Wright. If I may ask, what plans should us monsters take during this war, while you think of a way to turn things around?"

"For now, stay in the reserve if possible, but the governors should have an evacuation plan ready to execute at a moments notice," Mattias answered. "If monsters need help fleeing the country, then we can collaborate to have exit strategies in place."

Hamilton nodded again. "I agree. It may take some discussion considering we're a considerable distance from the rest of you, however…" He trailed off and looked up.

Another human entered the camera shot, leaning over to whisper into his ear. Hamilton nodded. "I understand." He then addressed the conference again, "I am afraid I must cut this meeting short, there are certain matters I must attend to urgently. Until next time." One of the laptop screens flicked off as he left the call.

Matthias sighed. "Very well then. Perhaps it is better if we continue this another time. I do wish you all the very best."

One by one the screens began to flick off, except for Frisk's. "If I may, I want to ask you a more personal question while we're here, Minister Hemingway?"

Matthias waited until the final screen turned off, then nodded. "Go ahead, Frisk."

Frisk sighed, staring him and Toriel in the eyes. "I want to join the RAF. I'm done sitting back and doing nothing."

Matthias looked to Toriel for help. She spoke, "Frisk, that is simply not the best idea. You are too valuable as an ambassador, we may need you to negotiate peace treaties. We cannot do this if you are on a battlefield! Not to mention, with your reset ability out in the open, there will be those seeking to try and use it to their advantage. It is too dangerous."

Frisk looked visibly upset, folding his arms as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself."

Matthias held out a hand defensively. "I understand this. But...things are just so delicate right now. We want to take every necessary precaution to ensure it doesn't get worse than it already is."

Frisk huffed, nodding reluctantly. "Very well. But, please at least consider it. Good day."

"I will. Good day, Frisk." The final call ended, and the prime minister leaned back, shaking his head. "This is all so tiring."

"Asgore said the same thing, even all the way back then."

Matthias shook his head. "You know, as much as I didn't agree with the direction in which he took things...I kind of respected him for making the decisions. In my eyes, while morally wrong, it showed just how far he was willing to go to give hope to his people. You know, they say history is written by the winners. Hearing the full story in the trial? It...paints all of us in a very different light."

Toriel sighed as she stood. "It is as you yourself have said. 'It is never a black and white story. When it comes down to it, nobody is truly innocent.'"

Matthias closed his eyes. "If only there were a world were that was the case…"


	4. Explosive Developments

**City of Ebott - 9:30 AM - 1 year, 8 months, 12 days before The Extinction**

* * *

The murmurs of voices echoed around the conference hall. Toriel stood in the shadows of the back, wearing a bulky jacket. Undyne stood beside her, one foot propped up behind her against the wall. Toriel had wanted to be present for the press conference, but hadn't wished to actually speak at it. As such, she had made sure to arrive with the crowd, and stay near the back with Undyne by the doors.

Cameras started flashing wildly as Mettaton entered from the wings, stepping up to the microphone-filled podium. By now, war had fully broken out in several parts of the world, mostly on the western end of the continent. President Wright's fears had been realized just two weeks after the meeting, with a savage strike from the Defenders and their forces. The Kralum military had managed to ward off the attack, but only just. There were now arrangements being made for the monster populace to be loaded onto three planes, and flown out of the country to safer ground.

Now Mettaton was going to answer questions about the developments. The questions flew as soon as Mettaton took the stand, and he remained quiet as he simply pointed to one of the reporters near the front.

"How are the monsters dealing with the news? Have recent developments convinced more of you to enlist in the military?"

Toriel noticed that Mettaton looked tired as he replied. "From what we have noticed, there has been little change in our attitude towards this war. Every week, more monsters sign up to the army, whether enlisting for the front lines or to be called as a reserve troop. We are still as determined as ever to see this war through to its very end."

Before Mettaton could call on the next reporter, another voice suddenly shouted out, "There has been little to no sign of Lady Toriel's movements, despite her being elected new leader of the monsters in light of King Asgore's death! Is she making an effort to try and abandon her duties?"

Undyne started to growl, but Toriel put a hand on her arm. She could understand why the humans would think that way; she had never really been one to speak to the press.

Mettaton's eyes momentarily narrowed in anger. "I can assure you that Lady Toriel works just as hard, if not harder than his majesty to see things through, but please understand that given the circumstances, she doesn't want to reveal her every movement to the public. As such, that is all that I am allowed to comment on the matter."

He looked to the other end of the room, hoping for a change in topic.

"The war, while still on the other side of the Niadurn Range, _is_ getting closer and closer to home with every passing day. What preparations are being made?"

"In light of recent...security breaches, I am not allowed to comment on military preparations for the war, however, I have been asked to make one request. I must insist that for now, that there be no more human visitors to the reserves. Minister Hemmingway himself has asked me to say this. At the time, it is simply too risky to allow outsiders into the reserves. As soon as the war is passed and over, this restriction will be lifted."

Surprised mutterings filled the room. Mettaton suddenly frowned. Undyne stood up straighter, the fins near her ears twitching. The murmurs quieted as Mettaton suddenly bent down by the podium. He fiddled with the floor just underneath it, then suddenly leapt up.

"_BOMB! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!_"

Undyne reached around, shoving the door open with her fist. Mettaton crouched down over of the explosive. Undyne grabbed Toriel's arm and yanked her out and around the corner, as an explosion rocked the building. The force slammed into her back, and Toriel was flung back against a wall. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't move. She couldn't find the energy.

She slowly let her head fall to the, coughing as dust filled the lobby. Two bodies lay in the doorway where she had stood seconds earlier. Flames licked at the floor close by. She could feel the back of her head growing wet. She reached a hand back, feeling warm liquid, and when she pulled it back and looked at it, her hand had been stained red.

A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Undyne yelling at her, but no noise seemed to come from her mouth. Everything was a blur. She numbly looked to the left, away from Undyne, and saw police officers rushing the building.

She was yanked to her feet, Undyne and another officer helping her stand. The ringing persisted as she was slowly walked outside. They laid her down on the parking lot's asphalt. Undyne supported her head and Toriel looked up at her, still dazed. She felt a vibration in her pocket and Undyne reached in, pulling the phone out. She showed her the screen. It was Frisk, trying to call her. She nodded numbly.

Undyne put the phone to her ear. Panic rose inside Toriel as she still couldn't hear her bodyguard, but she still couldn't find the energy to move or speak. Her head slowly rolled to the right. The officer stood just beside her, gun drawn. He held the firearm in one hand, yelling into a radio as his eyes scanned the parking lot.

A white vehicle rolled into the parking lot, red and white lights flashing. Paramedics sprinted over to her, one leaned over close to her face, trying to ask questions. At least, Toriel thought so. But she couldn't answer. The paramedics moved to either end, then gently, but quickly, lifted her up and onto a stretcher. As she was wheeled back to the ambulance, she allowed her eyes to slowly close.

* * *

Frisk paced the living room, phone pressed to his ear. He groaned again as the ringing on the other end stopped.

"You have reached the voicemail of Toriel Dreemurr. I am not available at-" Frisk hung up, immediately dialling the number again. He looked to the TV, the blue screen still glaring back at him ever since the sudden explosion had destroyed the cameras. He sighed with relief when he finally heard Undyne's voice.

"Yeah?!"

"Undyne! Thank god you're there. Where's Toriel?"

"I'm with her, but she seems really dazed! Won't answer me or anybody!" she spoke, her voice frantic. "She's...She's hurt bad Frisk! Like, _really _bad!"

He could hear sirens in the background of the call. "Is that an ambulance?"

"Yeah! An officer's called it in! Listen...it really doesn't look good. You might want to get over here."

"I can't! I'm under house arrest, remember?!...Undyne?!"

Undyne began to speak again, but was interrupted by a sharp cough. She tried again, "Yeah. Yeah, I forgot. Listen, I need to go, the ambulance is here! I'll give you a call when I know what's going on!"

Frisk nodded as the line went dead. He slowly placed the phone down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He folded his hands together, resting his head on them. One of the two officers assigned to him wandered into the living room, sighing.

"Hey, I'm sure they're going to be fine."

Frisk shook his head. "Nothing's fine. I don't care what you say, there is nothing fine about this."

The officer remained quiet, then left him alone to his thoughts. Frisk took in a shaky breath. He had the ability to reset. He could go back and stop all of this from ever happening. But, promises had been made. He had already broken one of them. He was not about to break the other. For the first time in his life, he felt completely, totally helpless. Like a child trying to find their mother, when there was no mother to find.


	5. Mayday, Mayday

**Classified Location - 4:21 PM - 1 year, 8 months, 12 days before The Extinction**

* * *

Frisk continued to toy with his thumbs. The television screen displaying the press conference had since been restored. Immediately, the obvious details were released regarding the conference bombing. Mettaton had been killed instantly, having attempted to cover up the bomb during the blast. Frisk hadn't ever known the robot to be a friend per se, more of a work colleague. But despite his efforts, the bomb had still killed over 30 people, the exact number still unknown as the auditorium was severely damaged. All the news had said about Toriel was that her condition had been critical.

He was yanked to the present as a clatter suddenly sounded from the window. Frowning, he rose and went to investigate. A rock lay just on the sill, but beyond the front steps was a familiar face. Frisk's eyes widened. He glanced around to ensure the officers weren't around before stepping outside onto the front porch.

"Flowey!"

"Hey. Can I...come in?"

Frisk nodded. "Er...yeah. Let me get something I can use as a flowerpot or something."

He ran back inside, soon finding a small cup. He placed it at the bottom of the stairs. Flowey burrowed down, popping back up right in front of it. He wriggled his way into it, pulling dirt with him. Frisk took the flower inside, sitting back down on the sofa. Flowey's eyes turned to the TV, gazing miserably upon it.

"How's Mom doing?"

Frisk glanced down. "You haven't ever called her that before…"

Flowey kept his eyes turned forward. Frisk sighed. "Not good. All they say is she's in critical condition, nothing else. Undyne hasn't called me since it happened."

"Why did you tell everybody who I was at the trial?"

Frisk looked back down to Flowey. They hadn't spoken since that day. Frisk hadn't even seen him.

"I'm sorry, Flowey...I had no choice. I was under oath. Besides, if I didn't say it, somebody else would have."

"But you promised me you wouldn't…" Flowey muttered under his breath.

Frisk leaned back, closing his eyes. "I didn't want…" he sighed, trailing off. It wouldn't make a difference. Flowey's gaze snapped to Frisk's pocket as his phone began buzzing. Frisk frantically stood as he pulled it out, already knowing who it was before he answered.

"Undyne?!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "H...Hey Frisk." Her voice sounded choked. Frisk could feel his heart sinking.

"How is she?"

Undyne cleared her throat. "The...The surgeons worked really hard, Frisk. They worked for hours. But…"

He could hear something muffled over the phone before she continued, "But she...she's fallen. They...declared it just a couple minutes ago."

Frisk exhaled sharply. The news struck him like a speeding freight train. He felt dizzy. The phone dropped to the ground and he stumbled back, falling against the couch. His vision blurred as he felt his bottom lip quivering. Flowey already knew what had happened. A single drop landed in the dirt of the cup.

Frisk felt cold, but not from the temperature. It was a new type of cold, one that seemed to resonate from inside himself. A cold he had never felt before. A cold he didn't think was possible to feel. When he breathed in, it shook him down to his core. His head fell forward into his hands, and he began to weep.

Flowey looked numb. His eyes opened and through his blurred and stinging vision, gazed ahead at the television screen. Chara's horrified face stared back at him. He swallowed, slowly leaning forward to pick up the phone. The call was still going. He managed to choke back another sob.

"W...What...happens now?"

Undyne's tone was calm and certain. "In terms of order of seniority, I will be taking charge of the monsters."

Frisk stared into Chara's eyes as he spoke, "Right...what will you do first?"

Undyne huffed. "Probably talk with the Kralum Reserve governor. If those savages are willing to bomb a press conference on the other side of the continent, who knows what they'll do in Kralum, since they're already there?!"

Frisk took a deep breath. "I agree. I'll talk to President Wright, as well, and see if we can't organize an evacuation plan. It might take time, but we'll figure something out."

"Right. Uh...hey. You're a good guy, Frisk. Take care of yourself, alright? It's rough now. I get it."

Frisk settled back, closing his eyes. "You too. I'll...talk later." He hung up before she could reply. With that, he closed his eyes, as he and Flowey sat in silence, with Chara looking on from the reflection.

* * *

**Zando International Airport, City of Zando, Kralum - 2:49 AM - 1 year, 7 months, 28 days before The Extinction**

* * *

Ikril glanced back down the airgate, seeing only a lone human walking towards him. The monster nodded. "President Wright."

"Governor Whitthorn."

Ikril sighed. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us, Hamilton. In times where it seemed we did not have many friends, you have been one to stick with us."

Hamilton closed his eyes. "I only wish our foes were as open to being friends as the rest of us. You best be boarding, every second spent here is one less second you have to escape."

"Of course. Let us hope we will one day meet again."

Hamilton nodded, as Ikril quickly stepped onto the seventh and final jetliner. The door was closed and locked behind him as the governor quickly took his seat near the front. Immediately the jet began to taxi backwards. He leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath as through the window, a distant explosion rumbled, the horizon glowed orange through the glass.

Over the past month, the Defenders had continued closing in on Zando, the capital of Kralum and the location of its monster reserve. A defense some 30 miles south of the city had failed, and so Hamilton had arranged for the monsters to be evacuated via jetliner to Estines, where they would be relocated to Reston.

News of Toriel's death had been devastating to morale, and even Ikril was skeptical when it was revealed that it would be Undyne to take control of the monsters. Five of the jetliners had already taken off, and as they approached the runway, they saw the sixth jet throttling down the runway before lifting off and away. As soon as the seventh and final jet was in position, it too took off down the runway, taking flight.

The final two jets began to catch up with the rest of the jetliner convoy, and as they slowly left the lights of Zando behind, Ikril closed his eyes with a deep breath. Another half hour of flight, and they'd be safe.

His eyes shot open as something screamed past, causing the jet to rattle. Frightened murmurs began to echo around the cabin. He looked out of his window just in time to see two more fighters soared past the jetliner. He managed to peek forward as plasma bolts flew from the fighters, striking the tail of the jetliner ahead of them. He stared in horror as the tail of the jet flew off. The liner spiraled out of control, then exploded in a roar of flame in the night air.

A piece of debris flew back and into one of the two engines on the right wing. The engine ground to a halt and exploded, as the wing's other engine started to smoke. He could just barely hear one of the pilots screaming into a radio from the cockpit, "This is a civilian flight! We are unarmed! You have no right to fire upon us!"

Screams filled the cabin as purple plasma bolts flew past the jet, some slamming into the wings and nose of the jet. Two of the other engines began to smoke and he glanced back out the window. The other engine on the left wing slowed, before going up in flames.

The nose of the jet began to slope downwards, and as a whine filled his ears he could felt the speed actually increasing as the jet started to plummet. He glanced a final time out the window, seeing the ground rushing closer and closer. A stewardess called over the speakers, "_BRACE POSITIONS! HEADS DOWN, STAY DOWN! HEADS DOWN, STAY DOWN!_"

But Ikril didn't brace. He felt himself growing numb as he accepted the cruel hand fate had dealt him. He closed his eyes, a huge impact shaking him as the jet's belly slammed into the ground. The groaning and screeching of metal bending and breaking filled his ears, before a ball of fire roared through the cabin.


	6. The Fallen Ally

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**I seriously apologize for not uploading for about a week, past few days have been extremely busy and I haven't been able to write much. Hopefully updates will become more regular from here on out!**

* * *

**City of Yubury - 12:04 AM - 7 months, 19 days before The Extinction**

* * *

Kara leaned forward, chin resting on her folded hands. In front of the president lay a projection of a map. The map displayed the continent east of the Niadurn range. She shook her head as she gazed at the coloured images. The blue on the map shrunk with every passing day, a blood-red light signalled where The Defenders held their ground.

In the year that had passed since the now infamous "Jetliner Massacre", all of their allies on the western half of the continent had fallen. Now, all that remained were Estines and Reston. From all sides the borders continued to shrink. It was a miracle she had managed to keep communications with Reston alive through all of the attempts to sever their joint supply lines.

The red line now stopped just shy of Reston's borders, where fierce fighting raged on day and night. The red line already protruded into Estines' territory, despite valiant efforts from the Civil Defense Force, but despite the reinforcements Matthias was able to spare, it was still, as she feared, not enough. She let out a yawn, rubbing her tired eyes. She had gone without sleep for nearly three days, but her efforts had paid off. At least now, they knew who was leading the Defenders' charge; a ruthless general, Victor Redgate. The man had garnered a reputation for himself in the past year.

Her head shot up as sudden shouts sounded in the distance, followed by plasma gunfire. She slowly rose from her desk, glaring at the door. More plasmafire. She heard the sound of two bodies crumpling down just outside, just before the doors were shoved open.

Armed soldiers immediately stormed the room, guns raised and trained on the president. She didn't move, keeping her fingertips planted on the desk. Her eyes narrowed as another man walked into the room, clad in armour sporting the national colours. It was a man whom she had come to trust: Owen Mooring, the head of the Estines Civil Defense Force.

"Commander Mooring, what is the meaning of this?!"

Owen glared, aiming a pistol at her head. "President Sutton, you are being relieved of duty."

Kara stood her ground. "This is an act of treason, Commander. If you do not stand down _now_, you will force me to make a decision that I do not want to have to make."

"We are all confronted with difficult decisions. The difference between you and I is that I am willing to make them." A wicked grin spread across Owen's face, as he nodded to two of the soldiers behind her. One of them hit Kara on the back of the head with his rifle. Kara grunted as she fell forward against her desk. Her arms were quickly grabbed, and cuffed behind her back. The two lifted her back to her feet, dragging her along with them as they followed Owen out of the room.

"Owen, what have you done?!" she shouted as they marched her.

"I chose a side. We all have," he grunted.

Kara's heart sank to the floor. As they walked through the building to the ground floor, she saw body after body splayed across the ground, blood and smoke pooling out of each corpse. Black marks scorched the walls, telling the story of a vicious fight.

She saw the streets were empty of traffic. Unusual, considering Yubury was usually a bustling city day and night, but despite the absence of cars, people lined the streets, mumbling amongst themselves as they watched what was unfolding, some carrying cameras. One by a soldier, the rest by both on and off-duty news teams.

Kara realized with horror where they were heading. The gates to the monster reserve soon appeared as they rounded one of the intersections. Soldiers stood at the gates, refusing to let anyone through, and she could see Raynald, the monster governor, standing by the soldiers. Raynald noticed the monsters dragging Kara with them, and then turned his shocked expression on Owen.

"Commander, what on Earth is happening?! Are you going to tell us anything?!"

Owen slid his pistol out of its holster. "I am. You are no longer welcome in this country."

He raised the gun. Kara's scream rang out, "_NO!_"

But the trigger was pulled before Raynald had time to even raise his hands. The plasma shot echoed out into the night air. Silence fell. The dust was already been blown away by the calm breeze. The monsters looked on with newfound terror, and Kara in stunned silence. Even the spectators had gone quiet. The news cameras continued to roll.

Then came the cries. The cries of panic as the monsters fled back into the reserve. The soldiers did not pursue them. Kara was shoved to the front. She turned around to face Owen, just as a soldier kicked the backs of her legs, forcing her to her knees. She glared up in defiance, despite the tears stinging her eyes, the smoking pistol now pointed at her.

"Well, President Sutton? Will you see reason and choose the winning side?"

Kara looked down, spitting on his boot. "What you do here is not reason, it is madness! These monsters have done _nothing_ to harm us, and yet you still insist like them that we _SLAUGHTER_ them like animals!" She looked back up, her fear replaced with anger. "I would die before I joined you." She craned up, pressing her forehead against the warm barrel. "So why don't you save your time, and _PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!_"

Owen continued to stare down in the eerie silence that followed.

"I do admire you, Kara. You have shown time and time again that you are willing to sacrifice everything for what you believe in. A terrible shame that this time, all your efforts, are for nothing."

She closed her eyes. Another plasma shot rang out. Kara's body jerked, then fell forward to the ground, a smoking hole in her forehead.

"Go forth. Kill anything that moves. When you've cleared a house...burn it to ash," Owen barked to his men.

The soldiers nodded, advancing into the reserve. The few monsters that still stared from the streets quickly fled, but it was too late. The quiet air broke out into the sound of plasma fire, quickly silencing the screams of terror.

* * *

**Classified Location - 1:42 AM - 7 months, 19 days before The Extinction**

* * *

The sound of a buzzing phone shook Frisk awake. Yawning, he reached over, picking the phone up. He pressed it to his ear, speaking groggily.

"It's nearly two in the morning...this better be good…"

There was silence, and then he heard Matthias's voice. It sounded...quieter than usual. As if something had just shaken him.

"I...need you to go downstairs. Turn the news on. Channel 9." He could tell the prime minister was in a car.

Grunting, Frisk slid out of bed, yawning again as he wandered downstairs towards the television. "Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it! I...I can't explain," he insisted, his tone distressed.

Frisk nodded, picking up the remote. He turned the TV over to channel 9, and almost dropped the phone. The feed was shaky, but he could still tell what it was. Fire roared from several houses, as purple beams flew across the screen. He could just barely make out what was happening, but what he could make out was more than enough. The feed suddenly cut, and the shot returned to a newscaster.

"That was from the perspective of one of our on-site reporters who witnessed the bloodbath taking place in Yubury just an hour and a half ago. From what we have been able to gather, the slaughter began when the Estines Civil Defense Force turned on President Kara Sutton, storming the parliament building. They then arrested her, and took her to the Estines Monster Reserve. There, Commander Owen Mooring shot and killed Governor Aldis, and President Sutton immediately after. Since these deaths, the soldiers have made sure not to leave any survivors. All monsters at this time in the reserve are presumed dead..."

Frisk slowly brought the phone back to his ear. "W…" He couldn't get the words out.

Matthias sighed heavily. "I know...I know. I'm on my way over right now, we need to discuss this urgently."

"Does...Undyne know?"

Matthias was slow in answering. "She...does...not know yet. I have not spoken with her. I wanted to consult you first before adding more to her plate. I might lose service here, we can talk shortly."

Seconds later, the line went dead. Frisk stood up, beginning to pace anxiously, his sleepiness now all but forgotten. True to his word, the prime minister was there within the hour. Frisk was practically shaking when he opened the door. The two walked back to the living room, where they sat on chairs in opposite corners, neither of them speaking. Finally, Frisk was the one to break the silence.

"Who...do we have left?"

Matthias shook his head. "Nobody...our other allies have all fallen, you know this already. We're...all that's left."

"Then we need to fight just as hard, and more to hold them back."

"Frisk...have you ever considered resetting?"

Frisk's blood ran cold. He slowly looked up, then shook his head. "N...No. I never have, and I do not intend to start now."

"Why? Look at everything that's happening! Surely the thought must have crossed your mind at least a couple of times!"

Frisk shrugged guiltily. Truth be told, he had considered it. Several times, in fact. But every time he had, he always remembered the warnings, and the promises he had made to Sans. He began to remember them again here.

"I can't just reset willy-nilly. There are repercussions. Consequences. It isn't ever the same twice over. What would happen if I did? Sure, I could fix these problems, but who's to say worse ones won't arise! And that is something I cannot have on my conscience right now."

"Alright, I understand. No resets."

The silence stretched on.

"Have you considered my offer to join the army?" Frisk asked.

Matthias groaned. "Frisk, please, I really don't think now's the best time-"

"Why not?!" Frisk cut him off. "All of our allies are gone! Like you said, we're all that's left! We need every able body working hard to try and win this war, no matter how bad it seems! So why am I not able to help?!"

Matthias pressed his hands against his mouth, then closed his eyes with a small nod. "No, you're right. We...We do need all the help we can get. I'll...make the necessary arrangements, but...remember that you're still very important to this nation. Keep that in mind when you're in the field, alright?"

Frisk nodded. "I will. Does...this mean my house arrest is suspended?"

Matthias chuckled. "I suppose it does. I hope that in a few short months, we will succeed in turning this war around."

"You and me both," he sighed. "You and me both."


	7. MIA

**Slagos City - 2:57 PM - 28 days, 9 hours, 3 minutes before The Extinction**

* * *

Frisk huffed, looking hard at the minister's desk. Matthias followed his gaze down to the hard surface. Nearly seven months had passed since Frisk had enlisted in the army, since then the rapid assaults from the Defenders had been almost pushed back.

With every passing day, it became more apparent to Matthias and his Chief of Staff that the Defenders had been hoping for a quicker war once Estines was out of the way. The attacks over the prior months had become more desperate and sporadic, stopping altogether three weeks prior, and all since had been quiet. Now, the two of them were looking at the desk projection showing the main battle lines. The red encircled them like a crimson pool, trying to choke the life out of them.

"So...where do we stand?"

Matthias folded his hands on the desk. "We, frankly, do not know why they haven't pushed the assault. We predict they're only a day's journey away from the Ebott Reserve and the main town! I think they're up to something."

Frisk nodded thoughtfully. "I agree. Something's wrong. I mean...if I'm telling you this in confidence, I believe they could have completely overrun us by now if they pushed all-out. And the way that the different attacks have been popping up all over the place? To me...it almost feels like they're _looking_ for something, right?"

Matthias scratched his chin. "Hmm. That's...actually a fair point, but what are they looking _for_?"

"No idea. Have the surveillance feeds revealed anything?"

Matthias shrugged helplessly. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We'll just have to keep looking."

"Right. I best be returning to my post in Ebott," he grunted as he rose to his feet. "I appreciate you inviting me over."

"Of course. I'll call you with any new developments." Frisk slid his arms into his coat, and gave Matthias's hand a firm shake. He then turned around, walking from the office. Matthias sat back down at his desk, groaning as he stared at the projection. Truth be told, their monitoring of enemy transmissions had picked up something of interest. It had only been mentioned once, but it still troubled him. They had mentioned an "Operation: Sacrifice." It had come up already two months ago, yet they were no closer to discovering its meaning. So many questions, so few answers.

"You crave the answers, and look so deep. How amusing that the answers are closer than you think."

Matthias jumped at the deep voice, his eyes shooting up. There, standing in a corner of his office, stood a figure draped in a dark cloak. No feet were visible beneath it.

The prime minister rose from his desk. "Security!"

The Riverperson tilted its head, as there was silence from outside. Matthias called louder, "Security!"

The Riverperson chuckled. "Oh, you actually expected someone to _answer_! No, I fear that there will be nobody coming through those doors. At this very second, it is just you and I. Alone."

Matthias stood in silence. It was quiet in the room. He glanced at the clock above the Riverperson. Its hands were frozen. He then looked down to the glass of water on his desk. The glass had been shifted when he jerked, but the water within, despite being disturbed, was eerily still, a single drop hovered in the air, unwavering. Matthias slowly looked back up at the hooded figure.

"What do you want?"

The figure approached. "To provide you with a warning, and some wisdom."

"How?" Matthias arched an eyebrow.

"Sacrifice...is their final solution."

Matthias's hands gripped the desk, his knuckles whitening. "How do you know about that?"

"28 days, 8 hours, 57 minutes, and 39 seconds...38...37...36...35...34...33…"

"Until what?!" Matthias shot back, quickly becoming unnerved.

"Until the mushrooms will rise, and terminate the game."

Matthias had no words. He simply stared at the creepy figure. It chuckled.

"Tick tock, Minister Hemmingway. The game has entered its final leg."

He blinked. The Riverperson disappeared. The drop of water landed on the desk, and the ticking of the clock resumed. Matthias stood in shocked silence. He jumped again as a phone in his desk began to ring. He frowned, pulling open the drawer. It was one of the secure lines. He slowly picked it up, putting it to his ear.

"H...Hello?"

An explosion sounded back through the line, before a frantic voice shouted, "Minister Hemmingway! Colonel Vester reporting!"

Gunfire rang out in the background. "Colonel?! What is that? What's going on?!"

"The Defenders are charging on Ebott!" the voice replied. "Our defenses are holding them off, but we don't know for how long!"

Matthias went into damage control mode, and he barked out orders, "I want Sergeant Major Walker on the line, _NOW_!"

The voice grew more panicked. "Impossible, sir! Walker was shot just a few moments ago!"

Matthias gritted his teeth. "Listen to me, Colonel, I'm taking direct command of the RAF. I'll reroute the fourth army to reinforce you. Hold that line!"

The voice tried to respond, but a loud explosion cut it off. Then silence.

"Hello?! HELLO?!"

* * *

Undyne and Papyrus grunted as they got to their feet, the explosion having knocked them back. She glanced to the left, and saw Vester prone on the ground. One of his arms had been blown off and his eyes were wide open, glazed over in fear. The phone lay destroyed on the ground. She looked back to Papyrus, who was rubbing his skull. Around them, the battle raged on.

"Are you alright?!"

Papyrus nodded. "Y-Yes, Undyne, I am fine! It will take more than that to bring down the Great Papyrus!"

Undyne smirked. "Good."

A pair of monster soldiers sprinted up the battered street. They looked up as a jet screamed overhead, opening fire on the attackers. The monsters were accompanied by a human soldier.

"Where's her majesty? Is she safe?"

The monsters nodded. "Yes, Captain, other members of the Royal Guard evacuated her from Ebott just before the attack began, she's en route to Slagos!"

Undyne sighed. "Perfect."

A group of seven human soldiers sprinted around the corner of the block, spotting Undyne instantly. She gave a quick salute to the leader. "Lieutenant!"

The human nodded ad Undyne, and then Papyrus. He spotted the medical markings on the skeleton's specially made combat uniform.

"You're local search and rescue, right? We've got word that a rider and his dragon were shot down about three miles southeast. I want you two to run a recovery operation, I'll send one of my own to accompany you. Think you can handle it?"

Papyrus nodded. "Always willing to help out a fellow companion, nyeh-heh-heh!"

The human chuckled. "Glad to see one of us is feeling optimistic still. Now, move! Double time!"

The trio sprinted away from the main group as they began to rebuild the blockade. The small group cut through several damaged buildings to cut precious time off of the journey. At the start of the war, one might have argued that the life of a single soldier would be worth losing, but now they needed every soul they could possibly gather. Soon the sounds of battle had faded off as they moved further away from the main battlefield.

But as they traveled, they slowed their pace. Soon their route took them back out into the main road. Undyne and the human soldier both kept guns raised as they slowly walked out into the main road. They sprinted across, towards the alley where the report had come in from. Papyrus proceeded into the alley while Undyne and the human soldier waited outside, kneeling behind a pickup truck. Their eyes scanned the road, while they listened to Papyrus searching around, soon his confused voice ringing out.

"Are we sure we have the correct alleyway? I cannot seem to locate anybody here to extract!"

Undyne glanced to the human soldier, who shrugged. A low whine sounded from the skies overhead. As she and the soldier looked up, a glint momentarily blinded Undyne and the human soldier saw it first, the strike jet screaming down towards them.

The soldier grabbed Undyne. He pulled her down, shoving her beneath the truck. Not a moment too soon, as plasma bolts scorched where they had just knelt. They flinched, the metal clanging as the plasma bolts slammed into the truck. One of the bolts pierced through, landing less than an inch in front of them. A rock glanced off of Undyne's head, opening a cut. The jet roared away, the strafe complete.

She rolled out from under the truck, getting up. Beside her, she saw the human soldier laying dead on the ground. 6 large plasma holes riddled his body as his corpse stared up at her.

"Hey, Papyrus, you alright?" she called to the alleyway. There was no reply. She poked her head around.

"Paps, you there?" She frowned, a sickening feeling growing within her. There was no sign of him… but she spotted a pile of dust on the ground

"No, no no no…" She whispered, walking to confirm her dread, but she heaved a sigh of relief soon after. The dust wouldn't be his, it was far too much for a monster of his size. No doubt this dust belonged to the reported dragon and its rider. She shook her head.

She spoke into her radio, "Attention, this is Captain Undyne Vernilot."

"Receiving you Captain, any sign of that rider?" the lieutenant answered.

"Negative. Both rider and dragon are reported KIA. We got strafed by an enemy bogey. My human companion is also KIA."

"And what of the S&R?"

Undyne looked once more around the alley, before closing her eyes. "Papyrus at this time is MIA. I repeat, we still have one missing in action."


	8. The Fallen Sibling

**Niadurn Base - 12:09 AM - 19 Days, 22 hours, 19 minutes before the Extinction**

* * *

Undyne paced back and forth in the large tent as a tiny television sat in the corner and played the local news channel. Frisk let out a deep breath, folding his hands. The two of them were sitting inside an officer's tent in the Niadurn Base, a military encampment that had been established on the outskirts of Ebott at the start of the war.

The tent flap was shoved aside, revealing a short skeleton standing in the entrance. He walked slowly inside, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Frisk could see agitation in the skeleton's eyes, despite the grin he always sported.

"did you find anything out?"

Undyne shrugged helplessly. Frisk leaned back. "We're looking everywhere, Sans...but…" He combed his fingers back through his hair. "We're...outnumbered eight to one...every day you know we're losing more ground. We're stretched thin as it is, there just aren't the resources to conduct a monster hunt."

Sans glanced over at Undyne, then stalked to Frisk. He lowered his voice as he replied, "Frisk...I know you and I have been friends for a while, but after our father died, I swore that I would do anything to protect him. Even kill, if I had to."

Frisk matched Sans' volume, "Sans, don't do anything you might regret…"

The skeleton scoffed. "We're way past that point, _buddy_."

They dropped the conversation as the television screen flickered, and Undyne followed their gaze. The face of the newscaster disappeared, replaced with static. Frisk rose from his seat as the face of another man appeared on the screen. Immediately he began to speak.

"Good evening, citizens, and monsters, of Reston. My name is General Victor Redgate of the Defenders." Undyne shivered. Even she was unnerved by the man's appearance. The general wore a dark red beret. One of his eyes seemed glassy, the pupil grey. Two long scratches stretched down one side of his face, crossing over the blind eye. He was not a young general, but he was still far from retirement. In the background, Frisk could tell he was also in a military compound, this one more sophisticated and long-lasting than where he and the monsters were stationed.

"Despite what you may think of us, despite what you might have heard, we do not wish to harm innocent lives, but monsters are by no means innocent. Their very existence is a crime to humanity. We have tried to co-exist with them in the past, and where we tried, we failed. We need you to understand, there was a _reason_ we sealed them beneath the mountain. We now offer a demonstration."

He stepped back, and the camera panned over. Frisk's eyes widened. Lined up against a concrete wall were several monsters, many of them incorporeal, like ghosts. Four monsters were marched out in front of them. Sans flinched, and then Frisk saw why. Papyrus was among them. All of the monsters were wearing collar-like devices.

A soldier barked an incomprehensible order, and three of the four monsters unleashed magic bullets at their targets. The ghosts vanished into dust, which piled up at the base of the wall. But unlike the others, Papyrus didn't move. The same soldier crossed to him, and spoke quietly to the skeleton. Papyrus shook his head. The soldier nodded to another, and suddenly Papyrus let out a scream of agony. The skeleton fell to his knees, shaking violently. Frisk looked to Sans. He was frozen, but Frisk could see the fury brewing.

The pained screams ceased. Slowly Papyrus rose, staring at the final remaining monster. A bone appeared beside Papyrus, a white sheen on it. It launched forward, slamming into the monster's head and it was shoved back into the wall, before dissolving. The remaining monsters were quickly escorted away, and the camera panned back to Victor's face

"This is the fate that monsters deserve. One where no mercy is shown. You say that we are the monsters, that we are cruel. Well, we ensure that soon, they will do the same to us. We are merely eliminating a threat before it can materialize. As I said, we do not wish to harm innocent lives, so we request that you turn in the monsters that you work so hard to defend. Do so, and your nation will be spared! But if you do not, then all of you will share the fates of our true enemies. We, the Defenders, await your response."

The static returned, and a stunned and silenced newscaster replaced it. Undyne reached out with a shaky hand, turning the TV off. Frisk had to sit back down. His head was spinning. He felt sick. A moment later he registered buzzing from his phone. He put it to his ear, silence greeting him. Then, Matthias's voice croaked.

"Y...You saw it?"

Frisk couldn't say anything. What was there to say about the cruelty? Eventually, he replied with a question.

"What will you do?"

Matthias's voice was tired, despite his efforts to sound strong. "We keep fighting. Even with a gun to my head, I will not subject anyone to that kind of punishment."

Frisk nodded to Undyne as he struggled to keep his breathing regulated. "Good…" He then looked for Sans, but the shorter skeleton had vanished. Frisk's eyes darted up to Undyne's, who then noticed his absence.

"I...I have to go." He hung up before Matthias could reply. He then spoke to Undyne, a feeling of dread rising in his throat.

"You don't think…"

Undyne shook her head. "Knowing him...he...it's possible."

Frisk put his head in his hands. "Then...he'll be on his own."

* * *

Sans blinked once, finding himself standing inside the Defenders' compound. He quickly backed up, pulling his hood up and over his head, blending into the darkness of the shadows. He crept along the wall, and soon approached the door he had seen Papyrus and the others marched through. He kept himself hidden. The door would be locked. Without a key, he would need to wait for it to be opened for him, and soon enough he got his wish.

The door slid open, and an armed guard walked through, turning left and away from where he hid. Sans ducked through the door, and heard it slide shut behind him. The halls' lighting was just as poor as outside, with shadows trying to consume every patch. He continued to creep along the halls, constantly, constantly having to duck into side closets to avoid the many patrols. But his suspicions were correct, and it only took him minutes to find the prisoner block. It took him even less time to locate Papyrus.

A human guard stood in front. Sans flicked his hand. A bone appeared, one end sharpened into a dagger. He grasped it in his hand, before throwing it forward. The dagger pierced through the guard's throat, the man spluttering as he dropped. He coughed up blood, thrashing violently as Sans threw a second dagger at the lock on the cell. The lock shattered, and the door creaked open. He stepped over the guard, as he gave a final gurgle before bleeding out.

Papyrus sat curled up in one corner. He looked up wearily.

"B...Brother?"

Sans sniffed, approaching Papyrus and kneeling down in front of him. "Y-Yeah...Pap, it's me!"

Papyrus leaned forward, resting his head on Sans's shoulder. "I'm sorry, brother...I had no choice…"

Sans nodded, running his hand along the back of Papyrus's skull. "I know...I know...none of this was your fault. Don't talk, let me see this."

Papyrus nodded, sniffling as Sans looked over the collar. It was unlike anything he had seen. The collar wasn't just hanging around his neck, it appeared as though it were directly hooked to him. A drill confirmed his fears. The device had been firmly secured onto him, with no obvious way to remove it.

"I...I-It's connected with my soul, Sans…it hurts...it hurts everywhere," he spoke, his voice hoarse.

"I know it does...but I can't take it off. If I try, it might hurt you even more. But...trust me. It won't hurt much longer."

He looked into his brother's eyes as the two shared a final look. Papyrus nodded. "I understand."

Sans's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll make it quick. You'll barely feel a thing." Papyrus nodded. Sans summoned a third bone dagger in his hands, twirling it around to face Papyrus's soul. But just before he did the deed, Papyrus spoke again.

"Will we...see eachother again?"

Sans's vision began to blur, as he nodded. "Y-Yes. In another time...in another place...but we will."

Papyrus seemed to brighten just a little bit more. "Good...I will have a nice bowl of spaghetti waiting for you when you arrive...I am sure that Lady Toriel will help me! So it will be my best ever."

Sans chuckled, holding back a sob. "I don't doubt it, bro, I don't doubt it."

Papyrus leaned back with acceptance. Sans threw the bone, looking away as it slammed through his brother's soul. He squeezed his eyes shut as he clutched his brother for the last time. When he looked back, he felt nothing, dust laying at his feet.

A shout rang out from the hallway as he stood, another guard finding the corpse of the first. Sans slowly walked from the cell. The guard aimed his rifle at Sans, but Sans' hand glowed a fierce blue. He kept his eyes closed, freezing the soldier, then lifted him up. The soldier dropped his gun in terror. Sans turned him upside down, and the sickening sound of crunching bones rang out as he brought the guard down on his head. The guard's body crumpled down beside his comrade's corpse, both growing colder by the second.

Sans calmly walked down the center of the hallway. He stepped outside, keeping his hands out of his hoodie pockets.

"Hands in the air! On your knees! Do it now!" the order rang out. Sans could hear the guns cocking. He opened his eyes, showing how his right pupil had vanished and his left was engulfed in a blue flame that leaked from the eyesocket. A tear fell down his cheek. The soldiers suddenly looked nervous as a gaster blaster appeared behind Sans' form and growled. The blaster itself was nearly twice Sans's size. A second joined it, and then a third. Sans stalked towards the line of guards. An anti-tank turret turned from the top of the wall to point at him. The gaster blasters opened their mouths, and opened fire.


	9. The Final Solution

**Niadurn Base - 10:12 AM - 12 Days, 14 hours, 38 minutes to the Extinction**

* * *

"Undyne?"

The monster shook her head when Frisk nudged her. She paused in her tracks to reply, "Er...sorry, I was a bit distracted. What were you saying?"

Frisk frowned. "You? Distracted? That doesn't sound like you. What's on your mind?"

Undyne's gaze travelled to the ground, hesitant at first to speak. When she did, she her tone was low.

"It's...Papyrus. Look, Frisk, you remember how I told you all those years ago, he's just...too innocent for this world. He borderline idolized me, I mean, you know how persistent he'd been! And then to see him...be forced to...you know...well, I can't help but feel like I should have done more. I was out there with him, and I didn't even keep my eye on him."

Frisk sighed. "You were doing your job, he was doing his. Remember, he volunteered for front line service. He knew the risks."

Undyne stared at Frisk in shock. "Frisk...I've never heard you speak that way before...do you care at all?"

"'Course I do."

Undyne nodded slowly. "I just...do you think that maybe that's why Sans hasn't been around?"

Frisk hunched forward. "I don't know."

Undyne grew quiet, noticing Frisk looking away. He had been struggling to think clearly about...anything. The war had just continuously moved downhill. Daily trips to bomb shelters in the cities had become the norm. Even the small town of Ebott was under constant attack. Only the valiant efforts of the soldiers at the Niadurn Base had been able to keep the Defenders at bay, but there was only so much that they could do. Ebott itself had been almost reduced to rubble. Every day more buildings fell, and the noose tightened ever further.

"Frisk! Captain Vernilot!" He glanced over his shoulder, spying Matthias quickly zeroing in on them. Undyne turned around with Frisk, seeing the anxious look on the prime ministers face.

"What's happened?" she queried. Matthias took a couple breaths, he'd clearly been sprinting all over camp to find them.

"I've...been trying to find you. We've...figured out what the Defenders are going to do...I need you both to come with me." Frisk and Undyne glanced at each other, before Undyne sighed.

"Well...we...may as well get going then."

"No...wait a minute." Frisk had glanced towards the base entrance. A very familiar face had just walked in. He rushed towards the skeleton, seeing how he was avoiding the crowds. Frisk grabbed Sans's shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Sans grunted, yanking his arm free. "Around."

Frisk folded his arms. "Sans, don't give me that. You completely disappear from the base, just hours later we hear that the compound was levelled, and then you show up a week later like nothing is wrong?! What did you do?!"

"I told you I would do what I had to do to protect him."

"You can't be serious! All of them?!"

"A soul for a soul."

"Did you not show _any_ mercy?"

"Why should I have?! It's not like they've shown _us_ any!"

"Sans, if you talk like that, then you're no better than they are. We can't stoop to their level-"

Sans rounded on Frisk. "Maybe we should!"

Frisk fell quiet as the skeleton continued, "Listen, pal, fighting fairly hasn't worked. We need to start getting our hands dirty. We'll _never_ win if we keep doing what we're doing!"

"Sans...are you alright?"

The skeleton averted his gaze, sniffing. "No. I'm not. Listen, you don't have siblings, so I don't expect you to know how I feel right now. But...I hope you never have to feel it."

Frisk didn't have to ask to know what Sans meant, though he wondered why he didn't feel much about it. Usually such news would carry the weight of a train ramming into him, but now...he barely felt anything. It terrified him. He began to turn away, but Sans' voice stopped him.

"Hey. Thinks...are looking bad right now. I know you'll continue to stick out our promise...but...if you ever need to break it...come and find me."

Frisk glanced over his shoulder one last time, before shaking his head to return to a waiting Matthias and Undyne.

* * *

**Niadurn Mountain Range - 11:32 AM - 12 Days, 12 hours, 48 minutes to the Extinction**

* * *

The captain was startlingly quiet about the news. Frisk informed her of Papyrus' passing as they boarded the waiting helicopter outside of the military base. She had said nothing since. She had not even acknowledged anyone. Frisk had not tried to comfort her. There was nothing to be said.

The helicopter landed a short ways into the mountain range. There, Frisk and Undyne had been ordered to put on hazmat suits with respirators. Frisk grunted as he trekked along the trail behind the prime minister, donning his own neon yellow suit. The trio were flanked by specially kitted soldiers. The inside of the suit was hot. It was stuffy. Everything had begun to smell terrible, and Frisk had gagged more than once. The trail opened up into a vast, eerily silent clearing, and Matthias led them into the center. Streaks were scorched into the dirt and rocks below their feet.

"What is this place?" Undyne breathed.

"We call it Ground Zero," Matthias replied. "August 2nd, 1986. The day that effectively ended the combat of the Mountain War."

Undyne frowned from behind her respirator. "The Mountain War?"

"Indeed. See, even with monsters below ground, we still found ways to create conflict. To wage war. It must be our nature. The war began back in '83; Kralum instigated the conflict with Reston. They wanted control of the mountain range, which was then, and today is, a neutral zone. The war lasted up into 1986, but even in 1985 things began to take a turn.

"Kieran Hall, the prime minister of Reston back then, had organized a mass carpet-bombing campaign. That began the war for air superiority. Dogfights were not uncommon, and casualties were in the tens of thousands. Then in 1986, Hall launched an atomic bomb. A device that was over 3,000 times more powerful than a stick of dynamite. We call this place Ground Zero, because this was where it hit. You're standing in the center of the impact zone.

"Over twenty thousand soldiers died instantly, on both sides. Their remains were never discovered. We assume they were reduced to dust, much how you monsters become. Thousands more were wounded. Many of them suffered radiation poisoning from the bomb's effects. None of them lasted more than a decade after the explosion. The bomb itself had a blast radius of a mile in all directions, but the effects reach out 30 miles from where we stand. Every living thing...plant, animal, has been completely destroyed. The ground will not be suitable for life for centuries yet. Could be over a thousand years."

Undyne stared in shock, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Oh my god…how could humans...build a device of such destruction?"

Matthias shook his head. "I don't know. But after the war, Hall was actually _pleased_ by the results! He wanted to build hundreds! Thousands! To crush anybody that might oppose us. Thankfully, the Reston Parliament voted him out of power. He was immediately arrested for crimes against humanity. It still sickens me though that he only had to serve twenty years.

"Anyways, a man named Mason Cooke took over from Hall in '88. He put forward a motion to the Prime Summit to ban the creation and use of nuclear arms, and that existing nuclear arms should be disposed of safely. I took over from Cooke when he died."

Frisk was confused. "Why is this relevant now, though? What's going on?"

Matthias was quiet. "It's a long story. But...we've intercepted radio chatter from the Defenders, talking about some 'Final Solution.' Now...I received a visitor a while back. Never got his name, he didn't say much. Didn't even see his face. All I know, is he told me that sacrifice would be their final solution."

Frisk froze when he heard 'visitor'. He wondered if it was who he suspected.

"What does _that_ mean?"

The minister turned around to face them. "The...procedure used to launch the nuclear bomb here was known as Operation: Sacrifice."

Frisk grew rigid, and Undyne suddenly felt cold. Matthias continued.

"We...believe that the Defenders intend on using a mass bombing campaign with atomic weapons to commit genocide upon the monster species."

Undyne staggered. Frisk grabbed onto her arm to keep her from falling. She spoke and for the first time ever, Frisk heard a sense of hopelessness in her voice.

"Then...it's over...there's...there's just no way! How are we supposed to stand up to _this_?!" She threw her hands out, gesturing at the barren land. Matthias took a deep breath.

"Maybe...we have a chance." He looked to Frisk. "We've conducted recon missions, and we are almost certain that we know where their arsenal is being kept. I have already greenlit an air-raid on the facility. Captain, I want you to head the attack. Frisk...you will play a special role in this."

Frisk tilted his head curiously. "Oh?"

Matthias walked closer, and guided him further from Undyne, speaking a bit quieter now. "Frisk, I want you to know that there is a high chance of failure. Our strategists predict we have as little as eight percent of this working. So...I want you on the attack as well. If...things go wrong...you can just reset-"

"No. _Absolutely_ not," Frisk spat, glaring at Matthias.

The minister was quick to respond. "Frisk! Please...just listen. If the attack fails, which it likely will, I want you to reset back to when we are briefing you...and tell us what went wrong. That way...we can take steps to avoid the same mistake happening! Every attempt will get us closer. And sooner or later, we'll knock them out! Then we might still have a fighting chance."

Frisk shook his head, still not sure.

"Frisk, this is our only choice. If we do not do this, then those bombs will launch and we will be reduced to ash. At least this way we're ensuring that we're going down with a fight. I for one know that you care a lot about your friends. And you're willing to do anything to help them. So...what is it going to be?"


	10. The First Ending

**9:53 PM - 4 days, 2 hours, 7 minutes before The Extinction**

* * *

Frisk drew in another sharp breath as the metal frame of the dropship shuddered in the turbulent air, barely stabilizing soon after. He patted his helmet with a gloved hand, ensuring it was still snug, and clutched the plasma assault rifle close to him, looking around at the two dozen other soldiers, both human and monster alike in the aircraft. A soldier chuckled beside him, giving him a nudge.

"Nervous flyer? Loosen up! It's a quick in and out job."

Frisk slowly looked over, continually mystified over how people like the soldier could still be so unbelievably optimistic. He managed to glance out of one of the plane's windows, spying a dragon flying alongside the aircraft. Its rider carried an oxygen tank on their back, their face covered by a respirator at this altitude. Five other dropships flew beside them in the convoy, along with dozens of dragons and jet fighters. The convoy contained some of the best remaining pilots of the Reston Sky Army. Frisk leaned back, closing his eyes as he shook his head, the dropship thundering through yet more turbulence.

* * *

"There will be an estimated 41 missile silos, positioned here...here…"

Frisk stared at the projected map, watching as Matthias pointed out the key positions where the nuclear bombs would be launched from.

"You will parachute in from a dropship convoy directly into the compound. The Reston Sky Army will provide the main descent with covering fire against the ground cannons, the biggest problem will be the anti-aircraft cannons positioned half a mile around the compound. We don't have anything effective to counteract them."

One of the captains spoke up, "The region to the north of this is incredibly hilly, do you reckon we could gain a bit of extra ground here? It would be impossible to put a lot of AA guns there."

Matthias shook his head. "Not possible. We would have to circle the convoy around behind them, which would push you even further into enemy lines. You wouldn't make it halfway back."

"Very well, sir. We'll have to punch through the front. I'll inform the pilots."

Frisk watched as the captain walked from the tent, a less than pleased look on his face. Frisk looked over to Matthias.

"You can't be serious. Walking right through the front door?"

Matthias clasped his shoulder. "We'll be fine. Remember the plan, right? If things go wrong, you bring time back to this briefing, and we'll try something new."

He made a skeptical face in response. The prime minister sighed. "Frisk, I'm just about ready to try anything. We have been trying these complex tactics nearly the entire war! Maybe if we try a frontal assault they won't see it coming."

O-o-o-o-o

_BOOM!_ Frisk jolted as an explosion rocked the plane. He grunted, glancing back out of the window. Another flak explosion went off close by, then a third rang out, and one of the engines on the closest jet to them burst into flame. Frisk grunted, gripping one of the overhead handles.

"_They won't see it coming, huh?"_ Frisk jumped as another explosion rocked the plane, and out of the window a dragon plummeted from the sky, flames engulfing its poor wings.

"Alright boys, this is your new landing site!" the jump sergeant hollered from the front. "Flak's too hot, we can't get in close enough! You'll proceed on foot! Now move your sorry tails before I come over and chop them off!"

Frisk stood with the others. An alarm buzzed as the cargo bay door began to sweep open. The instant it was clicked into place, the company charged for the exit, and Frisk followed suit from the back.

Another explosion hit the jet's underside and it shuddered. Shrapnel shot through the floor, showing the flaming fuselage as one of the engines went up in smoke. The jet groaned as it began to plummet from the sky. Frisk was thrown to the ground from the spinning wreckage. One of his shoes was caught in the grated floor. His top half hung outside the jet, flailing around as he struggled to sit up. To free himself. He glanced down, spying one of the flak guns staring back up at them. The gun fired again. The shot struck home, and the following shockwave from the blast wrenched Frisk's foot free.

He went into freefall, staring up at the flaming jet. An internal explosion ripped it apart. Grunting, Frisk struggled to flip himself the right way down. With some minor struggle, he succeeded, staring at the ground rushing up to him. Groaning with fatigue, Frisk reached behind him, pulling on one of the chords.

The parachute sprung free, rapidly slowing his descent. He gritted his teeth as his path took him to the forest. A jerk brought him to a firm start and he grunted, the chute tangling in the tall intertwined branches of the forest. He wasted no time in wrenching the chute off of his back, and dropped the short distance to the ground, immediately falling forward to his knees, groaning as he fought the urge to hurl. A hand gripped his shoulder, and one of the sergeants voices spoke from behind him.

"On your feet, soldier, there'll be time for being sick later. Right now, we've got a battle to win!"

Frisk struggled to his feet, half-running, half-hobbling after the man. He turned his eyes to the skies, seeing the black clouds of flak explosions surrounding the convoy, as one by one the dropships began to fall from the sky. Any jet that attempted to dive down to neutralize the guns would be mowed down.

He turned his eyes back front. Hot, pink plasma bolts screamed through the trees. Feeling nauseous, he pressed his back to the bark, squeezing his eyes shut. He could hear the plasma bolts striking the bark, singing it on the other side. The heat could be felt from here. His eyes opened, spotting another portion of his company pinning themselves behind their own trees. He looked right to the sergeant who glanced back, and then barked an order:

"That bunker's going to be a problem! I want you four to try and flank it around the left, the rest of you will come with me and move around the right! Wait until they need to cool it off…"

They kept as still as possible as the plasma fire continued to fly around them. Moments later, the plasma fire ceased and a frustrated shout was heard from deep in the trees. On a silent cue, the squad sprung out. Four of the soldiers sprinted around left, Frisk followed the sergeant to the right. He glanced to the bunker up ahead, shielded by concrete and sand bags. His gaze panned up and he saw the plasma turret high up in it, and prayed that they it wouldn't suddenly turn to face him.

He took just a second to pant in relief as they reached the bunker, backing up against it into the turrets blind spot. The four of them began to slip around back to the entrance, but before they could enter the sergeant turned, blocking Frisk's way.

"You, go on to the compound. You'll be more useful there. We'll mop up here and join you soon."

Frisk nodded, giving a quick salute before pressing on through the trees, leaving his company behind. Up in the distance, he could see the small clearing just before the main compound. For a split second, hope filled him. The target was just on the horizon. Maybe they would be able to achieve victory underway.

But that hope shattered as he broke from the trees. One of the Reston jet fighters smashed into the ground. Looking up, Frisk could see the parachute of the pilot. A plasma bolt ripped through it, and Frisk could hardly hear the cry of panic as the pilot plummeted, slamming into the ground. Around the compound, soldiers broke from the trees, charging towards it. Almost all of them were gunned down within seconds. It was a massacre.

Shaking, Frisk backed up into the trees, turning around to flee, but as he started to run plasma bolts ripped through his chest. Frisk gasped, the blast throwing him onto his back. He gasped for air, struggling to find it as blood filled his lungs, smoke pouring from the fresh wound. The Defender soldier stalked over to him, staring down with an icy expression. He planted a dirty boot on Frisk's wounded chest, forcing out gurgled cry of pain. The man then pushed the barrel of the plasma gun to Frisk's head. He pulled the trigger, sending Frisk down to the void, where the dreaded button waited.


	11. A Last Stand

**6:45 PM - 4 days, 5 hours, 18 minutes before the Extinction**

* * *

Frisk couldn't feel anything. Didn't want to feel anything. He feared if he did, he might be forced to relive the pain all over again. How many times had he relived those few hours? Was it five? Ten? More? He couldn't tell. Couldn't care. Matthias continued to explain the motions of the assault on the nuclear compound. Frisk slowly looked over the projection, shaking his head. His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"It won't work…"

Matthias stopped his briefing, looking up at Frisk. All eyes in the room turned to look at Frisk. Matthias cleared his throat.

"This...isn't the first time we're attempting this. Is it?"

Frisk did could do nothing but shake his head. Matthias exhaled, staring back down at the projection.

"What do you propose? You've been there, after all, what goes wrong?"

Frisk forced himself to suppress a dry chuckle. "No...it doesn't work. Nothing works. No matter how up-front...or how sneaky you try to be, there's always something else waiting. And every time, we all die. We never make it more than ten steps inside that compound."

His eyes met Matthias'. "I will not go into that hell again."

All the other commanders in the tent looked around at each other uncomfortably, before all gazes settled on Matthias, waiting for a response. The prime minister huffed.

"We need...to at least...try, Frisk. If you don't want to join the assault, that's fine. But that won't stop it from happening."

Frisk gave a short nod. "I see. Well...you do what you think you need to do, if you can handle knowing that you sent all those men and women to their deaths. I know I wouldn't be able to." With that, Frisk turned around, walking out of the tent. Outside, he spotted Sans a short distance away, giving him a suspicious glare. Frisk turned away from him, trying to avoid the skeleton, but before Sans could pursue the soldier another voice called him.

"Sans!"

He turned around blinking in surprise. "Hey Alph, what's up?"

Alphys rubbed her right arm nervously. "I-I...I've been having...a lot of…" She voice trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder, before jumping in again. "Do you think Frisk has been resetting?"

Sans looked up, spotting Frisk's back disappear behind another tent in the camp.

"I dunno. Wouldn't put it past him, though. There've been...some weird goings-on."

Alphys took a deep breath. "S-Sans...I've been thinking. About the lab. 'That' lab. What'll happen when t-the Defenders get t-to it? W-We won't be the last...the last p-people they hurt. They c-could use it...to d-destroy anyone that g-gets in their way!"

Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah...you're right. Well, what do we do about it?"

Alphys closed her eyes. "We n-n-need to d-destroy it. All of i-i-it. A-And we need to do it n-now."

Sans stood still, staring down at the ground. "I can get us there. We need to make a stop at my place, though. Come on." He held out his hand. Alphys trembled as she reached out, accepting it. And the two of them vanished from the camp.

* * *

Undyne grunted, her dragon mount curving sharply to the right. A Defender jet screamed past, and plasma fire lit up the sky like fireworks, explosions visible even through the thick clouds. Her hands firmly gripped the machine gun fastened to the saddle in front of her. The attack on the compound was underway. True to Frisk's earlier predictions, they were still struggling to even get close.

"We won't be able to do anything down here, get some altitude, we'll dive down on them!" she yelled at the beast she rode. The dragon nodded, and began the ascent into the clouds. A dark blue streak flew past Undyne's shoulder, and she looked down, spying another jet bearing down at them. She wriggled around on her seat, getting on the opposite end of the turret and quickly maneuvered it, opening fire on the jet. The fighter immediately banked away to avoid the gunfire, then coasted down, apparently having found better prey.

The dragon stretched out its wings, slowing in the air. It crested downwards, quickly following the jet in pursuit. Undyne repositioned herself again. She flattened herself down, clutching tight to the dragon's neck. The dragon tucked its wings over its back, spiraling downwards. Wind roared past them as the dragon dove through the air. Undyne groaned under her breath, growing dizzy from the motion.

The dragon snarled, opening its mouth, a ball of magic forming within and firing. The projectile struck home, the jet below them suddenly erupting in flame. With a metallic shriek the jet sloped downwards, careening into the trees.

Moments later, another ball of flame rose from the trees. Undyne laughed triumphantly as the dragon sloped back up towards the sky, and to the raging battlefield.

* * *

Alphys flinched as her feet hit snow, and found herself staring up at the house of the skele-bros. The house didn't look as welcoming as it had all those years ago, the once friendly village now looked desolate...sinister...as if danger lurked around every turn. Sans seemed unphased by this, walking around back to a shed. Alphys followed him in, and froze when she saw two tanks sitting in the corner, murky liquid bubbling inside them.

"What is…"

Sans followed her gaze to the tanks. "After Gaster died...I took his research here, began trying to replicate it. Never quite found success. The liquid isn't toxic, so just smash the tanks. I've got a lot of notes scattered around. Set them in the middle, we'll burn the whole barn."

Alphys nodded, and began piling the notes up. Sans picked up a small rock from the table, placing it down near the edge of the room. A hum began to sound, and a hidden door opened up in a fake wall. Sans walked through, looking up at the machine that stood tall in the center of the room. Lines traversed across the digital screen, constantly diverging, and at some points re-convening again. An analogue clock ticked away on the side of the machine, displaying the current date. Alphys followed him in, gazing in awe at it.

"Whoa! What...What is this?" She was almost hypnotized by it. Sans kept his eyes transfixed on one line that seemed to stand out, travelling all the way to the right, before splitting off into over a dozen smaller ones in the most recent segment.

"A good question...one that I do not have time to answer." He snapped his fingers and a skull appeared beside him. The two scientists left the room, the explosion audible behind them. Dust shot through the open door, carried by a small gust of wind. Already the notes were burning in the middle of the room.

Sans kept a jerry can by the side in case it would ever be needed, but he had never thought he would need it for this purpose. He and Alphys laid the trail of gasoline around the burning pile of notes to the other corners, before tossing the cans onto the blaze. They both sprinted from the barn. Sans wasted no time in grabbing her hand, whisking them to their next location.

* * *

Undyne's dragon let out a howl of pain, a singing plasma bolt striking its thigh. A second flew up, glancing off of the dragon's wing as she rapidly undid her harness, standing up on the dragon. She leapt from the beast's back moments before it turned to dust in the air. As the wind rushed past her she panted hard. A jet banked hard to the left and her pupils followed it, mind spinning as she anticipated where it would go. Thinking fast, she summoned two spears, one in each hand. She held on tight as she slammed them down, the spears stabbing into the wing of the jet fighter.

Inside, the pilot felt the lurch. Undyne scrambled onto the wing, using the spears to make her way to the cockpit. She unhinged the plexiglass cover, the windscreen breaking away. The pilot grabbed a plasma pistol, shooting up at the captain. Undyne feigned to the right, gripping the edge of the cockpit, then fiercely stabbed a spear up through the fuselage, tearing into the jet's controls. Before the pilot could react, she summoned a fourth, stabbing it through the pilots neck, pinning him to the seat.

She rolled off of the jet as it fell. Undyne stared up at the sky as she continued to hurtle towards the ground. Was this what it felt like before one died? Everything seemed to fade. The sounds of war became muffled, and she hardly felt the breeze. She closed her eyes with acceptance… then grunted. No. This was not her time. She would not die just yet. Her eyes snapped back open, her soul ablaze with determination. She hit the ground with a thud, a crater forming beneath her.

Defender foot soldiers were quick to locate the site of the crash, she could hear their approach as she slowly rolled over, pushing herself up to her knees.

"Put your hands on your head, and do not move!" one of them called down.

Undyne snickered, and then roared with laughter. She didn't comply, rising to her feet. She looked at the soldier, and instantly, fear filled his eyes. The fishlike monster stood nearly two feet taller than him. He and his comrades backed away, looking just as nervous. Undyne's eyes had turned black, her pupils burning yellow pinpricks. Blue fire wisped from her left eye, almost resembling on of her spears. She raised her hands, and wall of spears formed up behind her. There was no time for cries of mercy to reach her ears as the spears were unleashed upon her enemies.

Undyne let out a manic laugh. Around her, the bodies kept piling up. Cyan spears kept flowing from the ground, appearing in the air, and in her hands. She was an unstoppable force. They could do this. She would make sure of it. The front gates of the compound were now just yards away. Another soldier fell, his head bouncing down a short ways off. She looked up at the walls, spotting the two mounted turrets aiming down at her. The gates swung open, and two tanks rolled through them, their massive cannons slowly aiming down, pointed at her face. She sneered as she stared down the facility.

"Today is a good day to die…"

"COME ON! DO YOUR WORST!" she challenged. The tanks happily obliged, as did the turrets, opening fire on the captain.

* * *

"Get the amalgamates to the DT Extractor, I'll join you in a minute," Sans ordered Alphys, taking charge as they descended into the lab. Alphys nodded. She grabbed their dinner bell and ran to the darkened room, the DT Extractor ominous as ever. Here, she rang the bell. It took mere minutes for the pale white creatures to lumber into the room. Sans filed in behind them. Alphys took a deep breath, addressing her creations.

"I have some bad news. Y-You are all in t-t-terrible danger. T...There is a w-war and…" She took a deep breath, her voice weakening. "W-We have to...e-erase you. All of you."

The amalgamates made noises of distress, grumbling and whining, all trying to talk at once. Sans glanced to the door, and shouted over the growing din.

"Listen! Just shut up, and listen to her!"

The amalgamates glanced to him, then back to Alphys, falling silent. She toyed with her fingers as she gulped nervously.

"Th-The people attacking us...k-know about this place. They kn-know about you! After they f-finish us off, they w-will come here! You w-will be captured, and t-tortured. Th-They will do a-a-awful things to you, and use you t-to hurt others! Maybe e-even your loved ones. W-We have to do this...to p-protect you...and a-anyone else they may try to h-hurt! I promise...i-it will be quick...a-and painless. B-But trust me...we don't have any other choice!"

The amalgamates looked at each other. Sans stuffed his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets as Alphys anxiously awaited a response. At last they looked back at her, and she could tell that they were all in agreement.

"W-We will do this o-o-one at a time. R-Reaper Bird, w-would you mind going first?"

The beast fluttered its way forward towards Alphys. She stood back, opening the extractor. The bird looked to Alphys, then clambered inside. Alphys quickly shut, and then locked the door. Sans stood by to watch as Alphys moved to the control panel. One by one, lights flickered on as the old machine whirred to life again.

Alphys looked to Sans for the final approval. The skeleton gave a slow nod, and she turned on the machine. There was a squawk from inside, followed by a flash. Then, all was silent. The machine's doors were slow to open, and within was empty. She glanced back for the next volunteer, but was cut off by a sudden alarm. She shoved Sans aside, sprinting out of the Extractor room.

Sans grunted, bumping his head against the wall, before running after her. He followed her to a large screen, displaying feeds of several security cameras. These she had set up decades ago, to monitor for visitors approaching the lab, so she could seal away the dark secrets within. On one of the cameras, they saw several human men, dressed in black outfits. All carried plasma rifles, as they steadily advanced towards the lab.

"They're h-here already?! I-It's too soon! Th-There's no time!" she shrieked.

"There won't be any time...unless one of us goes to distract them."

Alphys turned around, staring at her friend.

"Sans...you've a-already used your sh-shortcuts twice...aren't you t-tired?"

Sans chuckled. "Bone tired. Won't stop me from lending a hand. Now go on. Erase the others, then just like at my place, burn everything. Make sure nothing is salvageable. I'm going to go and buy you the time you need."

Alphys grabbed Sans' sleeve before he could get in the elevator.

"Wait! Are...Are you not...afraid?"

Sans glanced back, a dark look on his face. "Of what?"

"Anything."

"No. That's the mistake those bastards made when they took my brother from me."

Alphys looked down. "Because you have nothing left to lose?"

"No...because I have nothing left now to fear."

She gulped. "What about death?"

Sans was quiet for a moment. "...I have died fighting before. I will die fighting again."

With that, Sans stepped into the elevator, the doors closing. Alphys turned around, beginning to make the preparations. And in the elevator shaft, Sans ascended to the upper floor. He stepped outside into Hotland, then looked up the path, preparing to meet his executioners.


	12. Checkmate

**4 days, 3 hours, 39 minutes before the Extinction**

* * *

The beam of magic streaked through the air, hitting square against one soldier's chest, sending the man flying backwards in a cloud of dust kicked up by the small explosion. A sharp pain gripped his soul, forcing Sans to kneel down behind a boulder. He clutched at his ribcage as the plasma fire rang out.

"D-Dammit…" he muttered to himself. The two shortcuts had worn him out. No way would he be able to last long like this, but he forced himself back to his feet. Now was not the time for weakness. The Gaster Blaster gave him a nudge as he stood. Sans threw his hand outward. In his other palm, two fingers twitched. A bone speared up from the ground. He gripped the man's soul with his fist, yanking him forward. The soldier's cry was cut short as he was impaled on the bone.

Just four soldiers remained. Sans twisted his fingers again, and the blaster opened its mouth, before without warning or instruction clamping shut again. Sans watched in confusion as it retreated. It suddenly pressed up against him, and then let out a snarl as two blaster bolts connected with its side. Then, Sans saw what it has noticed: one of the soldiers had managed to slip around beside him.

Sans spun on his heel to face the closer foe. Big mistake. He let out a yelp of pain as a plasma bolt struck his side. He stumbled, but managed to stay standing. The soldier nearby landed two more shots straight to his chest. Sans collapsed, and the Gaster Blaster dissolved.

The soldiers closed in. Sans gritted his teeth. He coughed, his breath shaking. He pushed himself up to his feet, clutching at his wounds, and took a staggering step backwards, onto the precipice nearby. Beneath him, pools of magma churned. One of the soldiers cocked his blaster.

"End of the road."

Sans stared him in the eyes, then broke out chuckling. "Heh...heheheh…"

The soldier arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Sans managed to compose himself, heaving a pained sigh. "You have no idea what's started today…"

"I'm not scared of what you monsters have to throw at us," the man scoffed. "We'll blow it up before it can do any real harm."

"You say you aren't scared...you should be," he grunted.

Helmets turned to face each other as the soldiers shared glances of unease. The leader rested his finger on the trigger.

"What's that supposed to mean…"

Sans didn't answer, instead stating, "I'll see you all in hell." With this, he leaned over backwards, plummeting down the rock face to the magma pools below. His eyes closed just before he hit the boiling rocks.

* * *

The DT Extractor powered down, leaving Alphys completely alone in the lab. She left the room, checking on the progress of the burning notes. The final pages had been added to the small blaze just moments earlier. Flames licked up towards the ceiling. Alphys walked to the security cameras. Her claws dug in against the table when she saw the soldiers entering the upper floor of the lab. Sans was nowhere in sight. She shook her head. There was still one piece of evidence that needed to be erased

She found herself walking to a corner of the room, an eerie calmness falling over her, and entered a maintenance closet, finding one of the gas pipes. It was warm to the touch as she rested her hand on the valve, glancing to the main lab as she heard the elevator reach her floor. Footsteps followed, searching through the lab. One of the soldiers spotted her by the closet., and then frowned when he saw what her hand laid on. He glanced to the fire, then back to her.

The barrel of his firearm raised high, but before he could fire the shot she turned the valve, opening the gas pipes. There was only a moment of pain before the fire caught the gas, rushing through the lab. The explosion rocked the mountain, and outside, birds fluttered up into the sky.

* * *

**4 days, 1 hour, 41 minutes before the Extinction**

* * *

Frisk jerked from his sleep outside his tent. A low rumble could be felt in the Earth. His gaze wandered to the mountain, silhouetted in the setting sun. He didn't need anyone to confirm. In his soul he could already feel another scar. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet. Around him, the tremor seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the camp. He locked eyes with Matthias. Seeing Frisk awake, the prime minister approached.

"Your highness."

Frisk felt his breath hitch. That meant one thing.

"Undyne…?"

Matthias shook his head. "We haven't heard anything from the team. For all we know, they've all been killed."

Frisk was numb. He wasn't sure what to think. How to feel. He had lost the capacity for emotion.

"What will you do now?" the new king asked, monotoned.

Matthias exhaled, staring at the gravel. "Well, the attack on the compound failed. This means those bombs are going to be launching within a few days. I'm about to be evacuated along with my staff to a nuclear bunker. We'll have enough weapons there to supply a small army, enough food to last a couple decades, not to mention thirty feet of concrete will protect us from the blast. We'll be safe there. I...wanted to ask you to join us."

Frisk looked back to the mountains. "If there is one thing I have learned, Minister...it is that you can not outrun fate. I will stay with my people to the end."

Matthias gave a single nod. "I understand. Then...this is farewell, my friend. God be with you."

Frisk glanced back to him, nodding in respect. With this, Matthias turned and walked away to a waiting car. A call came in just a few hours later. The convoy had never made it to the mountains. Defenders forces had infiltrated Matthias's security, and the minister himself had been shot in his own car, along with his staff. The war was over. Reston had fallen, and with it, the final line of defense for monsterkind.

* * *

**The ruins of Ebott City - 5:19 PM - 6 hours, 32 minutes before the Extinction**

* * *

With another cry of pain, Frisk managed to wrench his leg free from the wreckage. He clambered from the vehicle, struggling to get up. He hobbled away through the back alleyways, taking every shortcut he could find to avoid the main battle zone. His route soon took him into the forest. The king grunted, falling forward as he reached the safety of the tree line. He gasped, spitting up blood before jerking himself back up.

A familiar, eerie hood loomed over him, and he froze. Frisk's mind filled with rage. He approached the Riverperson and threw a punch. The Riverperson grunted in surprise, stumbling backwards as Frisk's fist connected.

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_" Frisk screamed in fury. The Riverperson said nothing. "_EVERY TIME YOU TURN UP, SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! I don't know HOW, but I KNOW that you're the reason this is all happening!"_

The Riverperson tilted his head. "How could I be? I haven't done anything wrong. All I've done is show up here or there, and spoken a few words of advice of other times. This is not my fault, but rather the fault of those attacking you, if my logic is correct."

Frisk gripped at his hair, tears running freely from his face, then grabbed his pistol, pointing it at the Riverperson's head.

"What would happen if I were to blow your head off, right here and now?! Huh?! Would _that_ change anything?"

The Riverperson's tone was unhurried, unimpressed. "I fail to see how such an experiment could either benefit or hinder you at this point in time, Frisk Dreemurr."

Frisk gritted his teeth. "You...s-son of a...are you _mocking_ me?! You think I won't do it?!"

The Riverperson chuckled again. "Oh, I have no doubts that you would."

Frisk felt his whole body trembling. His fingers squeezed the trigger. The plasma bolt shot into the Riverperson's head and passed out the other side, slamming into a tree. He tilted his head, saying nothing for a moment.

"What did I tell you?"

Frisk shook his head, and began firing madly, tearing hole after hole into the Riverpersons cloak.

"No...f...fuck you! Fuck you, _FUCK YOU!_" his voice shook with rage as he continued to fire until the plasma pistol overheated and stalled in his hands. The Riverperson turned around.

"We shall meet again soon. I _pray_ that you will have calmed down a little bit by then." He walked behind a tree, vanishing from sight. Frisk shivered, dropping the pistol onto the grass, then shook his head, continuing on. The trail guided him further up the mountain. Soon, he ran out of strength to hold onto his plasma rifle, abandoning it on the ground.

It took an hour to finally reached his destination, the cavern near the mountain's peak. The same cavern where it had begun all those years ago. Here he collapsed, staring out at the valley below, watching as the blue, red, and pink flashes illuminate the surroundings up like christmas lights below.

"Looks different from up here, huh?" came Flowey's voice as he popped up next to Frisk, following his gaze. The flower chuckled sadly. "Almost looks pretty."

Frisk shook his head. "How...how did it all go so wrong…"

"I'm not the one to ask."

The two were silent. The flower seemed to fidget awkwardly in the quiet, before trying to break it.

"Kinda ironic, huh? I mean, you fell down as a kid and I spent all that time tryin' to kill ya. Now we're talking it up like old chums."

Frisk couldn't help but give a half-hearted chuckle. "I guess…where will you go now?"

The prince sighed. "I'll probably just hang around in the mountain. There are lower levels where I'll be safe from all this atomic bomb stuff. After that...who knows?"

"You...you might want to get going then."

Flowey sighed, resting a leaf on Frisk's hand, reassuringly. "Hey...we've had some good times. I'll see you in the next one, hmm?"

Frisk looked down to answer, but he was already gone. He sighed, waiting. Alone with his thoughts. Another hour passed by. Then a second, and a third. With it, the sun fell below the horizon. Clouds covered the moon, leaving him shrouded in blackness. The minutes, the hours, continued ticking by. And all the while, he hardly moved a muscle, barely said a word. He had no will left to care.

Then, a tiny dot began to rise from the distance. This was followed by a second, and then a mass swarm rising up, leaving tiny plumes of smoke behind them. He breathed out silently.

"So...this is it…"

"Yes. It is. And you are seriously going to sit there and accept it?" He jumped, turning around. Chara's face greeted him. She stared at him in shock...and in anger. Frisk grunted, facing forwards again.

"What can I do against all of this? Resetting it won't change things. You and I both know that. I mean...what if this always happens? No matter what I do? What if _this_ is how things always turn out?"

Chara folded her arms behind him. "But what if it does not? What if this _isn't_ the way things will always go? Frisk, you have seen what will happen. You...can now use that knowledge to avoid this! That is how you escaped from the Underground in the first place, do you not recall?"

Frisk remained quiet as the dots began to diverge, disappearing in the clouds.

"Frisk, if all you do is sit here, mope, and feel sorry for yourself, it will get you nowhere! Trust me, I know. But if you take _action_, then you can actually make something of yourself! It failed for me. But you? You still have a chance! And you can give all of them a chance too!"

One of the dots fell through the clouds. It struck the ground, and there was a blinding light. When Frisk could see again, he saw a red, orangish glow as the mushroom cloud raised slowly up, a low rumble echoing through the valley.

"Is this how you're going to let this end?! This is the result of all your hard work?!"

A second dot fell, and then a third. In the distance, another mushroom cloud rose as the sky was lit up a blood red, the nuclear clouds mingling with the rain. The ground trembled. Chara grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Wake up, you _idiot_! I know you want things to end differently. The only way that will happen is if you get _up,_ off of your ass, and _do_ something about it!"

One of the nukes slammed down in the destroyed city. Frisk's eyes darted back, seeing a wall of debris fast approaching with the explosion's shockwave. His breathing accelerated. He looked back to Chara. She, too, had disappeared. Frisk scrambled to his feet, sprinting back into the cave. He leaned against the wall, waving his hand. The two buttons appeared.

Around him the wind howled through the cavern. He coughed as dust filled the cave, the rumbling now growing to a tremendous roar. He panted, and breathed in. In that second, everything stopped. It was only him and his thoughts. Dead silence, barring a ringing in his ear. He reached out with a hand. And in that split second before he touched the button, everything came crashing down. The explosion caught the mountain. The nuclear blast slammed into his back just as his fingertips made contact.

* * *

**Where one possibility ends, another begins. To be continued...**


End file.
